


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by aticade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aticade/pseuds/aticade
Summary: You don't know where that is, but you don't even know where you are.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back before you knew if you'd ever know.

You stare at your mirror. Or, where it was, because it certainly isn’t there any more. In it’s stead there’s a door and just-

what.

It looks like it’s made of wood but not really(?), and that’s not actually important. What _is_ important is the fact there’s a fucking door in your bedroom and you’re more than a hundred percent certain it wasn’t there yesterday.

You blink. It’s still there. You rub your eyes, and it’s still there. You pinch your arm and it hurts and it’s _still there._  You touch it. It's cold and feels like metal and is most certainly not a hallucination.You’re not really sure what one does when a door magically appears in your room, but it’s way too early for something like this. Future you is going to have to deal with it, you decide as you lock the bedroom door and turn on the TV.

You silently hope the door goes away by itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short its not even funny
> 
>  
> 
> first fanfic ever im nervous

**Author's Note:**

> See a mistake or a strange wording? Leave a comment below and I'll try to fix it as fast as possible.
> 
> This a learning process for me, any and all criticism is appreciated.


End file.
